A Joke Gone Wrong
by Atana
Summary: Imagine the most excruciatingly embarrassing prank you can. Add the cruelty and thoughtlessness of four fellow students. Would you feel any differently if you were Severus Snape and the tormentors were the great and glorious Marauders?
1. Default Chapter

A Joke Gone Wrong

A Snivellus/Marauders Tale by Atana

_Imagine the most excruciatingly embarrassing prank you can. Add the cruelty and thoughtlessness of four fellow students. Would you feel any differently if you were Severus Snape and the tormentors were the great and glorious Marauders?_

The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and not to me. This fanfic is for entertainment only and not for profit. "Samara's Song" is from the DreamWorks film "The Ring". This work is dedicated to Sarah, who kept nagging me to read the Harry Potter books until I finally did. PG-13, no slash, no sex. Major angst warning!

To see the illustrations for this story, go to my Profile and click on the hyperlink.

----------------

Chapter 1 - Incident by the Lake

_Oh dear gods._

Exposed –

He was exposed!

Only a few moments ago, James Potter—the great and glorious St. James of Gryffindor himself -- had flipped fellow student Severus Snape upside down in front of a group of Hogwarts pupils who had congregated by the lake for a bit of post-exam relaxation.

The Slytherin had been ambushed in a surprise attack this lovely afternoon after finishing his Defense of the Dark Arts test. He had been subjected to several hexes — including the one that kept him from moving and getting away, which always scared the hell out of him. In fact, the "Marauders" – Sirius Black (Padfoot to his friends), James Potter (Prongs), Remus Lupin (Moony), and that little toady Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) – spent a good deal of their spare time thinking up ways to torment Severus Snape.

So here Severus dangled, his long thin legs and graying underpants in full view of the crowd. Lily Evans, who had been trying to get the Marauders to stop tormenting Snape, had ordered James to release the Slytherin. Potter had immediately obliged, landing that prat "Snivelly" right on his arrogant head.

Severus—aghast that Lily had seen him in such a state, particularly since he had a crush on her — had struck out from the mess of negative emotions he carried inside him and called her a mudblood. She had insulted him back quite handily. It had been this exchange, in addition to a wand-inflicted cut to James' face, which had caused Potter to flip him upside down once again.

It had seemed odd to Severus, his world suddenly having been turned topsy-turvy, to see his classmates staring laughing at him with their heads pointing down at a beautiful blue sky. He wished gravity would let loose of him so that he could fall down into that sky, his body tumbling end over end as he plunged through fair-weather cumulus clouds which stretched miles-high beneath him. He would continue to fall right through the highest layers of the atmosphere until the oxygen gave out, slowly suffocating him along with his own sick shame as clear blue resolved into a black carpet glittering with stars. If given his druthers, Severus Snape would fall forever.

And then Potter—humiliated himself by Lily's open rejection of him in front of all those people—had shouted, "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

_No oh no please NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Without waiting for an answer, James Potter twitched his wand once, and it had happened. There had been a sharp intake of air from the assembled crowd followed by gasps, with all of it eclipsed by a long and terrible high-pitched scream from the boy himself.

The unearthly shriek had been so full of rage and shame and helplessness that many had turned away and fled the grassy lakeshore. Even those who disliked "Snivellus" for any number of perfectly valid reasons did not want to see him so debased and humiliated.

Elated and enjoying himself thoroughly, Peter Pettigrew clapped his hands in delight. Lily had decently turned away and now headed back to the Castle in long and angry strides. Sirius Black was howling with laughter. This was the best, the absolute BEST prank they'd ever played on ol' Snivelly!

"Gods, Prongs! End it!" Remus Lupin gasped.

If you insist," James drawled. He twitched his wand once again, and Snape collapsed onto the ground. He then shrugged and began to follow the crowd back to the Castle in general and Lily in particular. He hadn't even turned around to see if Severus was all right. Why should he? The greasy little git had it coming!

Severus was far from all right. In fact, he was light-years from all right. He hadn't been right for most of his young life. Being abused and homely and neglected and unloved did not win you popularity points at Hogwarts.

His face was bright red both from the excruciating and monumental embarrassment he felt and from all the blood that had rushed to his head. Stunned and dizzy, he lay on the ground and then frantically covered himself, hyperventilating and moaning deep in his throat. It was too soon for tears; it was too soon for reflection; it was too soon for recrimination or retaliation. Severus Snape got on his feet and took off

running.

After a few moments, Remus Lupin gathered up the boy's book bag and the few volumes that had slipped out when the bag had been dropped.

-------------------

If he couldn't fall through the sky, he could at least fall off the edge of

the Earth.

Severus ran with all his strength. The worn-down heels of his old black

shoes tore out divots of turf as he ran, his long and greasy dark hair flying and his robes billowing out behind him. He had yet to have a coherent thought; panic and shame swamped his brain and hot tears flew off his face as soon as they were shed. No one saw him run into the Forbidden Forest.


	2. Death Wish

Chapter 2 - Death Wish

Of course, it was the talk of the dinner hour.

Lily Evans blinked back tears of empathy and rage. That idiot James Potter was off high-fiving some of his idiot friends as if they had pulled off the greatest joke of all time, when all they had done was traumatize a lonely and depressed boy already perilously close to total immersion in the Dark Arts.

Lily had known early on that the boy had liked her. She had caught

Snivelly's gaze a few times here and there in the corridors or in the

classrooms. He had always dropped his large dark eyes instantly, too ashamed to actually talk to her, nervously twirling his long locks around his long fingers or dropping his head to hide behind his hair. She might

have been one of the only people at Hogwarts who had actually seen him

smile.

Snivelly was no prize but he was a human being, and he had been treated very badly and by people she knew. Lily suddenly fought an urge to lob a tureen of mashed turnip at Potter and his stud-muffin friend Sirius Black, both of them still mugging and grinning like monkeys at their companions.

Idiots, both of them!

She wondered where Severus was, and noticed that a group of Slytherin seventh-years were absent from dinner. The Slytherin table was ominously quiet, and its students glared at the Gryffindor students with icy and disdainful anger. Lily then looked up, noticing motion at the Head Tables. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking together, and then walking together to speak with the Slytherin Head of House.

She vaguely wondered who had ratted out the Marauders, then turned back to her meal with a loud and distracted sigh.

The turnip was actually halfway decent tonight.

-------------------

_Oh gods oh no they saw THEY SAW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Severus Snape wept in hopeless outrage as he stumbled through the underbrush that marked the forest floor. His nose and forehead were bloody; he had tripped and fallen several times. It would be dark soon. He fervently wished that something with sharp teeth and a strong jaw would snap his neck and end his misery forever.

His brain was starting to function again, and he now recalled a similar

memory.

He had been no more than a toddler when he had escaped the clean towel his mother had held out for him after his bath. Laughing at the trick he had played on his mama, he had raced into the parlor, where his father sat talking to several other wizards of substantial means and influence.

In any other family, a loving father would have caught his small son and swung him into his arms, excusing himself with a chuckle and a knowing wink as he went back into the bathroom to give him back to his mother. But this was a Dark family, and Severus' father was a Dark wizard who possessed a chilling temper in lieu of a sense of humor.

The little boy, unconcerned with his nakedness, had stopped short, looking into his father's scowling face and his young heart falling once he read what was there. He had run back to his mother, but Severus could not recall what happened right after that. What he did remember was the beating he had received later that night. Of course, this punishment had been delayed until after the wizards had finished their tea and had concluded their Dark business.

"Dirty filthy useless brat!" his father had called him, over and over, the

words punctuating his blows. Severus had been too young at the time to understand his father's words, and -- as he recalled the event years later -- he had been unable to fathom how a baby only a year out of diapers could ever be considered dirty or filthy. He also remembered his mother's screams and his own dark eyes rolling back in his head when he finally passed out. The Healers had been summoned, but Severus' father had lied and told them his son had fallen down the stairs.

His father should have loved him, but could not and never would.

Severus now felt waves of old fear running through his thin shoulders as he shivered in the twilight air.

_Beating up a three-year-old! Good on you, Father. But compared with whatJames Potter put me through today, your abuse feels like kisses from Mother._

Continuing to thrash through the underbrush as the daylight faded, Severus solemnly accepted the fact that he could never go back to Hogwarts. Not after this. He would never read potions books in his favorite corner of the school library, and would never eat in the Great Hall, not ever again. His young life was over. He resolved that this day would be his last, and if any would-be rescuers came after him to deprive him of his prize, he would make sure it would be theirs as well.

It was amazing what a wand and a little Dark magic could do.

-------------------

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. It took several seconds for the Great Hall to become quiet, but only that. Everyone seemed to know what the wizard was about to say and was anxious to hear the official word.

"Pardon me for a moment. It seems that one of our students has gone missing; Severus Snape of Slytherin House hasn't been seen since late this afternoon. Right now, members of that House are out looking for him. Until he is found, I regret to inform you that tonight's festivities will be cancelled."

A sudden swell of student voices rippled through the room. Tonight was to have been a party for those who had completed their O.W.L.S.

"I need not remind you that any information you might be able to give about his whereabouts would be greatly appreciated. Understandably, we are quite concerned about him, particularly because it is getting dark."

"Bugger that," hissed Sirius Black.

"That creepy git always ruins everything," the emboldened Peter Pettigrew added.

"We were pretty hard on him, Wormtail. No question about that," said Remus Lupin, looking more fragile than usual.

James Potter sat still, quietly twisting his napkin in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius snapped, glaring at James.

"I bet we're going to get in real trouble for this – that's all," Potter

replied.

"We shouldn't," said Peter. "After all, the Headmaster is a Gryffindor. We've spent plenty of time in his office with ol' Snivelly and all that's

happened is the loss of some House points here and there."

"I shouldn't have done it," James muttered. "I mean – what if Snape runs off and kills himself, or something?"

"So what?" Sirius Black said. "It's not like anybody would miss the nasty little snake. Everybody hates him, even his Housemates. If you ask me, it would be good riddance to a lot of bad rubbish."

"Oh, shut your head, Black," growled Lily Evans, who had just now come over to their part of the table. She didn't want to miss the party any more than they did, and blamed them for it. "If something bad does happen to him, remember that you were right there pitching along with James. I was there."

James – who was sweet on Lily -- gave her a wide-eyed look, afraid to say anything or call unwanted attention to himself.

"What are you staring at? Has my face gone green?" Lily huffed. She turned on Sirius. "I'm telling the Headmaster what I saw, and I'm doing it in front of everyone. I don't care. You can all get stuffed."

She turned on her heel and strode to the front of the Hall.

-------------------

Night had fallen, and Severus found himself deep inside the Forbidden

Forest. His thoughts had become as dark as the sky.

_Can't go back no I can't not ever oh no_

He could have illuminated his path with a lumos charm, but didn't want to drive away whatever creature might be kind enough to end his stupid, useless life.

_Fifteen and ready to die oh well_

He shivered with cold and shock and decided to sit and rest for a while. Tears continued to slide down his thin face as his father's voice came to

him unbidden.

_Crybaby disgrace useless oh yes boy get over here and take what's coming to you like a MAN right NOW_

Snape crossed a ravine (no easy task, especially by moonlight) and scrunched down between the roots of a large tree. It was true; his father

had been right for once. He was a crybaby and a disgrace. He tried very hard to stop crying now but the tears kept coming, ebbing and flowing in time with the heavy thuds of dread and shame he felt in his heart. He had suffered all his life; first at home and now at Hogwarts. He had a sudden premonition that his future didn't look terribly bright, either.

He might be one of Hogwarts' best students, but he spent his nights trying to keep the nightmares away and his days trying to keep from crossing the Marauders' path.

-------------------

Unfortunately, their respective paths had converged numerous times lately. The Marauders' last prank involved mealtimes, and had actually made Severus afraid to eat.

Their first transfiguration was lamb stew into raw entrails. Severus had

fled the Great Hall and had been sick in the bushes right outside the

doors. The next morning, instead of eating a mouthful of blueberries he

found himself chewing a mouthful of cockroaches. This time Snape hadn't made it to the doors in time; he was sick at the table with the Marauders' laughter making the moment even more excruciating for the solemn and self- conscious boy. Already too thin, Severus had skipped so many meals out of fear that his cheekbones protruded and there were dark smudges under his eyes.

What right had they to make him so miserable? Why did the very sight of him infuriate them? What had he ever done to live in such torment?

Well, he was done with it now. He lay back against the tree trunk and

prayed for death to take him.


	3. Unwanted Child

Unwanted Child

It was Severus' nature to feel ashamed of himself.

It had been burned into his subconscious at a very early age. His own father had once told him that he should have been exposed at birth on a hillside, as the ancient Greeks had done with their unwanted children.

Severus was scrawny and ugly and nasty, after all, wasn't he? Everybody hated him.

_Unwanted you got that right oddball hook-nosed creep slimy greaseball crybaby Snivellus they were right all along damn them all to Hell oh gods I hurt so bad inside_

Because Severus had grown up isolated from children his age and had known little happiness, he looked and acted different from the other students at Hogwarts. Predictably, he had become the butt of jokes around the school.

His rage was often uncontrollable. He bit and kicked and clawed out his pain and shame without hesitation. That, combined with his knowledge of the Dark Arts (courtesy of his sinister father), made the boy a formidable foe. Young Snape gave as good as he got. Unfortunately for him, the Marauders could sense his weaknesses and would ruthlessly root them out for public display.

It was all in good fun, after all.

Severus was glad he had long hair that hung in his face. It was a shield between himself and the world. He fantasized that he couldn't be hurt by something he couldn't see, and shutting out the world helped quell his fears. This is what he did when his father really lost it and came close to killing him.

As long as his face was covered, he would be able to pull through.

-------------------

It became clear early on at Hogwarts that Severus was deeply afraid of being touched.

This was entirely understandable given his abusive upbringing, which he desperately tried to keep secret. He certainly didn't want anybody to know that his own father hated him and that his mother was too cowed to protect him.

During his first year at Hogwarts, Snape had flinched and nearly fallen out of his library chair when another student had reached over his head to put a book on its shelf. The librarian had looked over at him, face pruned with disapproval. Severus had scrunched back down into his chair and dropped his head so he could hide behind his hair.

Unfortunately for him, the Marauders were sitting at the next table, eyes gleaming. They had already labeled him "Snivellus" by this time. Knowing that Snape couldn't stand to be touched was just icing on the cake.

Ever since then, the Marauders had lain in wait for him, bent on exposing his shame and weakness to the rest of the school whenever they could.

-------------------

The Marauders had caught Snape crying right after he had asked Sonia Stellamaris – a pureblood Ravenclaw – to one of the springtime school dances.

Sonia had long blonde hair and blue eyes and a rosebud mouth. She was one of the loveliest girls Snape had ever seen. While he had only gazed in adoration at Lily Evans, Sonia actually talked to him, seeking him out and sitting next to him so that they could go over their homework together. Not that she'd ever said anything to indicate she was interested in him as a boyfriend. But he found himself looking forward to seeing her pretty face above her dark robes. She even had a smile for him when she opened her notes and urged him to compare his with hers.

His best and only friend, Britomartis Vox, had transferred from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons, and his heart ached for someone to talk to. Every night, Severus pressed his face into his pillow at Slytherin Tower and prayed that Lily – and Sonia, even more so – would be protected against anything bad and that they would look past his ugly face and see the gentle soul lying within him.

And so today, Snape had taken pains with his appearance in his hopes that Sonia would accept his invitation. His hair was freshly washed and combed and his robe was free of potions stains, for once. He was utterly terrified.

_Please oh please don't let her laugh at me please_

He had let her copy his Potions study guide first. Then he had asked her, his voice actually quavering.

Sonia's response had hardly been what he was looking for. Her jaw had actually dropped.

"I do hope you're joking, Severus!"

That was all she had said. But she'd also rolled her eyes at him, and that one gesture had triggered all the shame about himself that he'd built up over the years. It was like a knife to his heart. He had to get away.

A mask of indifference firmly plastered over his true face, Severus had gotten up from the table without a word, leaving his Potions study guide behind, and headed down to the dungeons.

_Stupid damned useless fool you're ugly and she's beautiful why did you __think she would want to be seen with you??_

He now realized that the only reason Sonia had been nice to him was because he had let her copy his homework. He burned with shame, desperately wishing he was little again and could just go to sleep. Inside, his stomach churned with emotional upset. Realizing that he was going to be sick, he made a dash for the Potions lab, hoping like mad that nobody else was there.

What Snape hadn't counted on was all four Marauders tailing him.

-------------------

_Excellent! Nobody's in here!_

Severus raced over to one of the big sinks and lost what remained of his meal. He turned on the water and rinsed off his long hair, and then splashed his hot embarrassed face with cold water.

_Better that's better_

Turning on both taps for the covering noise they made, he gripped the edge of the sink and wept. He felt like he always did when Father punched him in the stomach.

Weeping, he wondered why most of his teachers never favored him, no matter how hard he studied. He wondered why he was so repulsive that girls laughed in his face. He wondered whether James Potter or Sirius Black's fathers beat them bloody. He pondered why emotional wounds left no trace on a person's body, and why his life was so hard.

"BOO!" screamed Sirius Black directly into his left ear.

Severus cried out, instantly dropping to his knees. Acting purely on instinct, he crawled under the bank of sinks adjacent to him and huddled, making himself a smaller target for whoever he'd angered by coming in here.

"What's the matter, Snivellus?" Black crowed. "Bogeyman coming for you?" Sirius bent down and tried to poke Severus with his wand. "Come out of there, you ugly little greaseball."

Pettigrew and Potter hooted with laughter. Remus, having been posted as sentry by the lab entrance, smirked.

"Nothing's wrong, Black," Snape replied, pushing his remaining tears down hard. "If you want to see something wrong, I'd be glad to show you." He yanked his wand from his sleeve.

Before he had fully withdrawn it, Potter shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and off it flew, right into James' hand.

_Crap!! Stupid!! Stupid useless too stupid and useless to realize I've made myself a sitting target!_

"What were you blubbering about over there, Snivelly?" Sirius mocked. "Did she puke her guts when you asked her? Or did you puke your guts when you realized what a loser you are?"

"Yeah, maybe he puked when he looked in the mirror," Pettigrew sneered.

Severus gasped as he realized they had eavesdropped on his conversation with Sonia. His face burned with humiliation.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" James added. "Nobody wants a slimy freak like you!"

Sirius grinned broadly, showing his perfect white teeth. "That's right, Snivelly. If you ever did find a girl gross enough to be seen with you, you wouldn't be able to kiss her because your big nose would get in the way!"

All four Marauders had a good laugh over that one.

Wandless and crammed into a place where his only escape had been blocked, Severus desperately looked from side to side, looking for another way out from under the sinks.

"What, is the poor widdle baby stuck? Awwww!" Pettigrew crooned, dropping to his knees and staring at the dark child under there with the dust of ages sprinkled all over him and spider webs tangled in his long black hair. "Lemme help the poor baby!"

Peter waved his own wand. The chubby blonde Gryffindor changed Severus' clothes into what looked like a diaper and a large bib, the kind with pockets in it in case you dropped an entire mouthful of oatmeal or strained peas or pureed pears from your mouth.

The boys roared with laughter, Remus still intently watching the door for teachers.

_Oh gods must rip his eyes out claw his face fight this little pig must __FIGHT GET HIM NOW--_

Severus shot out from under the sink on his stomach, grabbing the fat boy's wand and shouted, "Densaugeo!"

In an instant, Peter Pettigrew began to grow what looked an awful lot like massive ivory tusks. He screamed as his mouth stretched beyond normal limits to accommodate them.

"There you go, Pettigrew, you porky git! You look like one of those fat old sloppy sea lions, you know!"

An angry Sirius Black – already on his knees next to the pair, grabbed a handful of Severus' hair right at his forehead and dragged him, flipping him over so that he faced Black, who pinned him. Severus promptly spat in his face and rammed his right knee into Black's crotch.

"Oh, you ugly little bastard!" Sirius shrieked. "Get him, Prongs!" Herolled over, clutching himself and groaning.

Severus had no time to gloat. James Potter had already sat on him, his wand touching the Slytherin's large nose. "Want a nose job, Snivelly?" he growled.

Severus was just starting to dabble with wandless magic.

_Oh I hope this works oh please make this work_

"Try one yourself, Potty!" He uttered a Dark hex under his breath and slammed both palms around Potter's face. "Engorgio!"

James Potter's nose began to grow – not outward, but sideways. Soon he had a nose that reached from ear to ear, distorting his vision and stretching his mouth to make breathing difficult.

James screamed "Furnunculus! "and gave Snape a faceful of boils.

Severus ripped the glasses off Potter's face and flung them as hard as he could. They flew against part of the wall under the sinks. A lens popped out and rattled as it settled on the floor.

"Padfoot! Prongs! He's – "Remus hissed, but the rest was drowned out by Potter's rage-filled shout.

James wrapped his hands around Snape's neck and squeezed hard. Pettigrew – only willing to take on an enraged opponent if he ran a pretty good chance of not getting hurt – kneeled on Severus' hands and bounced up and down on them.

And then Professor Sartoris, the Potions Master, made his entrance.

"Oh, bugger all," Sirius whispered, still doubled over.

"WHAT DO YOU CHILDREN THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Their teacher surveyed the scene before him. He saw a scrunched-up Black next to his sinks. He saw a boy with a grossly distorted face trying to throttle a prone student, whose face was so disgusting Sartoris had trouble looking at him. He seemed to be wearing some sort of white bathing suit type garment. He also saw Pettigrew restraining the prone boy's hands.

"GET – OFF. NOW."

Knowing they were in dutch for sure, both boys moved away from Severus, who rolled over and curled up on his side, gasping for air.

"Finite Incantatum," the Professor said, pointing his wand at James. His nose shrunk to its normal dimensions. "Finite Incantatum," he said again, removing Peter's tusks. The boy clasped his stretched-out mouth, moaning in pain.

"How about you, Black?" Professor Sartoris sighed.

"Nothing I can't handle, sir," the boy replied, trying not to clutch himself.

The teacher then turned to Snape. He recognized the stringy dark hair, and sighed. His best student, brawling in the lab -- !

"Finite Incantatum," the old man sighed. The boils disappeared. He gazed at the black-haired boy. "Oh dear. Finite Incantatum," he said again, restoring Snape's original school robes. "Ten points from Slytherin."

"WHAT?" Severus yelped.

"And fifty points from Gryffindor."

"WHAT!" the Marauders shouted as one.

"OUT."

"But Professor – "

"OUT. Master Snape, you stay."

"See ya, Snivelly," Sirius Black waved. "Enjoy your date."

"OUT!!!!"

Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail exited, making sure to slam the door behind them as hard as they could, making Severus jump.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where did you get those bruises on your back and sides, Severus?

Snape was silent for a few too many moments.

_Actually, Professor Sartoris, my father couldn't find his leather strop so he picked up our house elf's rolling pin and whaled away at me until either his arm got tired or I passed out – most likely the former, sir, since my passing out never stopped him before –_

"I – got into a tussle with those boys last week, sir. Nothing to bother with, really."

The man fixed Snape with his gaze.

"Really, sir," Severus reiterated, standing his ground.

"You already must know that you are my best student. One of my goals is to see you graduate from this institution with the finest potions training possible. That being the case, I hope you realize that you can talk to me about anything you want to get off your chest."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"See you in class, then. Off with you, Master Snape!"

Severus sighed deeply once he was outside the lab. His hands and throat hurt. No matter; he would rather chop off both legs than share his true situation with one of the very few people at Hogwarts who believed in him. His own father certainly didn't think of him as a going concern.

Well, what Sartoris didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	4. The Marauders

The Marauders

Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs, and Moony grew to really enjoy their new hobby – Freaking Out Snape.

Once during Potions class, Sirius Black had thrown a fist-sized chunk of morganstone (known to Muggles as potassium metal) in one of the lab's big sinks full of water, which had destroyed both sink and water with a great shower of sparks. When all four Marauders blamed Severus (and neither the professor nor anyone from his House had been watching, unfortunately), Sartoris had no choice but to subtract twenty points from Slytherin.

Several weeks later, James Potter had covered one of the unused lab tables in the back of the room with alignum vitae, a compound that explodes when touched and leaves purple stains. Waiting until Professor Sartoris' back was turned and most of the Slytherins were intent on their own work, Potter had detonated it by throwing a paper crane, blowing the top off the desk.

Severus had turned purple. For two weeks.

Again, the Marauders had pointed their fingers at Severus while snickering to their friends that Snivelly had botched his own prank and now bore the evidence as a badge of shame. Predictably, Slytherin had lost ten points, which had not endeared Snape to his Housemates (not that many of them actually liked him in the first place).

A week after that, Sirius had pulled off one a particularly embarrassing prank because – in Severus' eyes at least - it had made him look like a disgrace and a sissy.

The Potions class had been informed that they would make a caustic potion used to scour residue off the stone walls of Hogwarts. Knowing that it could also dissolve flesh if mishandled, Black had taken the beaker of his finished potion and had hidden it. Holding a substitute beaker of nothing but hot water, he had put his dragon skin leather-clad hand in the liquid, then flicked it in Severus' face.

"This should improve your looks, Snivelly!" he had hissed.

Since the liquid had been hot and it looked a lot like the real thing poor Severus had begun to shriek that the Gryffindor had thrown corrosive potion on him. As a final touch, Black then held up the beaker and drank it down while his classmates screamed in horror.

Black had gotten in trouble for that one, of course, but it had been well worth it for making Snape look like the ninny and fool he was.

There were a lot of pranks like these. In fact, some were actually amusing and creative. And it would not be a true statement to say that Snape didn't prank them right back (turning James Potter's underwear into cat-sick and causing Pettigrew to sprout an extra arm out of his backside being prominent among them).

But then, the Marauders (particularly Sirius Black) began to prank Snape in an undeniably malicious way. By the middle of their first year at school, the Marauders had figured out that ol' Snivellus got the crap beaten out of him when he went home to visit, which made their little jokes even funnier.

When the coast was clear, the Marauders would congregate, snickering, in a stairwell and watches the Slytherin child make his way up the stairs, eyes downcast and long greasy hair blocking his peripheral view. One of the Gryffindor crew (it was usually Sirius) would jump out with a shout, shooting his arms over the boy's head. Invariably, Severus would drop to his knees, books flying so he could cover his head.

The Marauders found this uproariously funny. It was usually James who crowed, "See? His old man hates the greasy git even more than we do!" before he sent the boy's schoolbooks back down the stairwell with a well-placed kick.

Severus had burned with rage, shame, and helplessness as he stood on the fringes of acceptance, watching these boys who were strong and handsome and who had friends and weren't afraid to ask girls to dances. These boys were never laughed at, never called shameful names. They were Dumbledore's golden Gryffies after all, not ugly little snakes who spent far too much time hiding their heartbroken sobbing from people who would be happy to shame them for it.

When Severus had complained to his teachers about the Marauders and their pranks, they invariably maximized his complicity in the event and minimized theirs. When Severus had complained at home, his father had responded by giving him yet another beating for being a sissy and a coward who would bring disgrace to the pureblood House of Snape.

-------------------

So it was that Severus had nowhere to run from persecution, nowhere to hide from taunts and insults and threats, and nowhere to flee except deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Standing up now, the boy stretched and shivered. He had left his book bag behind, so he had no jacket and the temperature had dropped considerably since sunset.

It didn't matter. His suffering would end tonight.

-------------------

The students and faculty at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had searched the Castle thoroughly. Even Filch and Mrs. Norris had given the forbidden third floor a thorough inspection. Severus was gone.

"What do we do now, Headmaster?" said Minerva McGonagall to Albus Dumbledore. "It's nighttime and the boy is probably out there, hiding somewhere."

"I know," the old wizard sighed. "And knowing Severus, I'm sure that he's already concluded that he can't return to still more humiliation. He's from a proud family, and he has his own dignity as well."

There was a loud pop as one of the house elves apparated in front of them. "Excuses me, Sir Headmaster and Miz Professor, but one of us seen someone heading toward the woods earlier today. Might him be your boy, mayhap?"

Headmaster Dumbledore thanked the elf, then sighed. "Now, Minerva, let's go round up a suitable search party and go in after him."

"The Forbidden Forest!" the Transfiguration professor gasped. "But can we make any real headway in the dark, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded in the affirmative. While the lumos charm used by other wizards and witches could provide a candle's flame, his could produce a bonfire's worth.

"We can and will, Minerva. The tougher task will be to convince him to come with us after – and if – we find him. It's a dangerous place, and I hold no great hope that a half-grown boy armed only with his wand can successfully vanquish any creature that is determined to hurt him."

Minerva gave a wry smile. "Don't sell the lad short, Albus. He knows more of the Black Craft than our own Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. All right, then," she said smartly. "let's be on our way."

-------------------

Severus had stumbled on for another hour into the Forbidden Forest. His hope to find some Magical Creature who enjoyed boy as an entrée had been dashed when he noticed that he was still quite alone. He thought that perhaps the dark creatures of the wood avoided him because they sensed his own dark nature. Like did not consume like, after all.

It was very dark but his eyes had become as accustomed to the blackness as those of the forest beings who spent their entire lives in it.

_Like me. I live in darkness too._

The truth was far more benign. A friendly centaur had been keeping watch on the child, using his own considerable influence in keeping predators away from him. He had sensed the boy's alarm and hopelessness, and would prefer to see Dumbledore find his lost lamb alive instead of a mangled corpse.

Snape's knowledge of Dark wizardry did not prevent his stomach from calling out quite loudly for its dinner in the Great Hall, a meal he'd missed because those prats had exposed him to the entire world. He was also thirsty, although too much adrenaline pumped through his system for sleepiness to become an issue. Severus consoled himself by realizing that hunger, thirst, and exhaustion wouldn't matter by the end of the night.

He missed his mother keenly as he fought his way through sharp branches and over sharper stones. She had been unable to stop his father's abuse, but she loved him and had showed him the only true kindness he had experienced during his blighted childhood. He would be sorry to disappoint her, but his suffering had become unbearable and he had no friend at hand to help him – or any friend at all.

_Mama don't hate me I love you but I'm all alone_

What was that?

A light?

_Yes._

Quite suddenly, half the forest was illuminated as brightly as it were dawn. He jerked to a stop in surprise. Common sense told him that he had not been out here the entire night, and even if he had, the sun did not just come shooting above the horizon all at once.

It was then that Severus realized that he was being rescued.

Rescued?

_NO!!!!!_

Tears began to run down his face. As hard as he tried to keep from being a crybaby and a disgrace to the family name, he couldn't stop them. Indeed, the boy was filled with such profound sadness that he could have cried forever.

Totally undone, with the prospect of rescue intolerable, the child leaned against a tree and slid down to his heels. He pulled his robes around his thin legs and put his hands in front of his face like he always did when his father went to punch him in the mouth.

Poor Severus Snape thought about an old Dark song he had known when he was little; its grim lyrics fit his present mood quite nicely. He sat where he was for the moment, and sang the tune very softly to himself:

_Round we go_

_The world is spinning_

_When it stops_

_It's just beginning._

_Sun comes up_

_We laugh and we cry_

_Sun goes down_

_And then we all die._


	5. Dumbledore's Light

Dumbledore's Light

Albus Dumbledore led the search party, consisting of himself, McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, young Nurse Pomfrey, and a couple of Hagrid's friends who knew the Forest even better than he.

They brought food, water, and medicine in the hope that they would find the boy alive. "Slight chance o' that, Headmaster," Hagrid had opined when they had started out. "Not in these 'ere woods."

"Have you owled his parents, Albus?" Minerva inquired, bunching her cloak collar more snugly around her neck. It was cold, and warm breath instantly steamed visible in front of every mouth.

"I didn't, Minerva."

"Why not?"

"Because Severus has a mother who never wanted him and a father who is a disciple of Tom Riddle himself. As you already know, Tom grew into a truly evil individual, and I partially blame myself because I failed to help mold his character into something better during his seven years with us."

"It's not entirely up to us, Albus," the witch returned almost sharply. "You know that. Evil is as evil does. We can look into our students' eyes but we know next to nothing about what they hold in their hearts."

"You're right. All quite true."

"Evil people like that shouldn't be allowed to bring children into the world," Minerva snapped. "And that's really the reason you didn't contact the Snapes tonight, isn't it?"

Albus nodded to her as they continued to crash through the underbrush. "It's my belief that Severus' father has turned as rotten as his mentor. I suspect that the man had that predisposition long before Riddle came on the scene. You might as well know why I feel this way, Minerva, so that we as his teachers might be able to undo some of the damage already done to our little Slytherin friend."

"If he isn't dead already, Albus," Professor McGonagall replied. "We must be practical and face the possibility. A child alone in the Forbidden Forest? Why, I – "

"Keep your voices lower, if you please!" Hagrid whispered, coming up from behind them and making them both jump. "You never know what you're gonna whistle up in these woods!"

"Of course. Sorry, Rubeus," Dumbledore responded to the shaggy-headed man. He spoke to Minerva more softly. "When Severus was a first-year, he came back from Christmas break on the train, sleeping the whole way. However, his compartment mates had been unable to wake him once they'd arrived in Hogsmeade. Severus had looked all right to them, but there was no doubt that he was unconscious."

Minerva nodded.

"When he had been carried up to the Hospital Wing and as Poppy and I had taken a good look at him, I became suspicious and cast a spell- dissolving charm over him. Severus' father had tried to cover up what he had done to the boy -- both eyes blackened, his lip split, his poor body covered with bruises. It was heartbreaking."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "The monster! What did you do?"

"I contacted his father via floo and asked him to come to the school immediately to speak with me -- and, of course, to visit his son in the Hospital Wing."

"Did you confront him, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Not just then. I wasn't absolutely sure his father was the culprit. Remember that neither Poppy nor I had spoken with Severus yet."

"Well, did he come to the school as you requested?"

Dumbledore gave her a wry smile. "No. He said he was too busy for such foolishness, and that since he had just seen Severus off at the train station that very morning there was no need for further inconvenience. And then to top it off, he actually suggested that other students on the train were responsible for his condition!"

Professor McGonagall snorted at this.

"It was obvious to Poppy and me that those bruises weren't fresh. It was equally obvious to both of us that Severus' father was as big a liar as he was an abuser."

"And the very fact that he refused to come to Hogwarts told you the rest, I suppose," Minerva surmised.

"Quite right. I then informed Snape the Senior that I would be reporting his son's injuries to the proper authorities."

"I suspect he didn't react too kindly to that!"

"He didn't, Minerva. Not at all. He turned nearly purple with rage, if I remember correctly. I also informed him that if Severus was sent to school with so much as a scratch in the future, I'd see him in Azkaban Prison."

"Oh, you didn't, Albus!"

"Oh, I did, Minerva! Unfortunately, Poppy and I have filed many such reports at the Ministry of Magic, and they have reacted to none of them. It's a good thing that you can't hex someone through a Floo portal – wait! – stop!" said Headmaster Dumbledore, halting suddenly and holding up both hands. "I hear something."

Everyone in the rescue party became silent and listened for a good two or three minutes.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but I hear nothing," Minerva whispered.

"Neither do I, Headmaster," Hagrid added.

"But I do," the wizard said, straightening his shoulders. "I hear Severus, quite clearly. I hear him singing."

Albus Dumbledore then pointed his brilliantly lighted wand due north.


	6. Unforgivable

Unforgivable

Severus had desperately tried to flee the coming brightness that had caused the shadows cast by the trees to look black as pitch.

They were coming to force him to go back – back to the sneering faces and the nasty comments and the crude jokes at his expense. Now turned facing the light, he had never wanted to die more desperately than he did at this moment.

_No oh please I don't want to go I can't look at their faces_

Now in full-blown panic, the Dark child whirled away from the light and stumbled toward whatever awaited him in the interior of the Forbidden Forest. He ran for a minute or so, and then shrieked as a low-growing vine invisible in the dark ensnared his foot. He actually heard bone snap as he came crashing to the forest floor. He knew immediately that they had heard his cry, and that all was lost.

"There! I hear 'im!" shouted Hagrid, starting to run.

The rest followed him.

Dumbledore's Light nearly blinded young Severus Snape, who shielded his eyes as he lay on the ground hyperventilating in fear and pain.

And then he remembered, and pulled his wand out of his sleeve.

Twigs snapped as heavy footfalls came closer and closer. One of Hagrid's group was the first to reach the child.

"STAND BACK!" Severus screamed. "DON'T COME ANOTHER STEP CLOSER!"

The man knew nothing about this dark boy and the wand he clutched. He continued his approach.

"Petrificus totalus!" Severus shrieked, and the man fell to the ground.

"What the --?" Hagrid gasped. "Don't ye want to be rescued, young 'un?"

"GET – AWAY – FROM – ME," snarled Snape. "If you don't, I'll hit you with an Unforgivable, I swear I will!"

"I don't think so, lad. Looks to me like you're hurt. Just let me come on over and have a look at you – "

"STAY AWAY!" the boy cried.

Professor McGonagall's voice came from behind him. "Rubeus, let me catch up with you and see what – "Instead of answering her, Hagrid continued to walk toward the fallen student.

"NO!" Snape screamed. "DON'T!"

Every horrific memory he'd ever had – memories of being touched and being hurt as far back as his conscious mind could reach – drove out the last of his good sense as he watched the huge man approach. The pain in his ankle was excruciating. He was trapped.

"CRUCIO!" he shrieked in desperation, pointing his wand. Hagrid dropped to the ground screaming as the Cruciatus Curse did its ugly job.

"Severus! Stop it!" Minerva screamed, grappling for her own wand and trying to deal with the concept of a child using an Unforgivable.

There came a final crashing through the woods behind her as AlbusDumbledore broke through. "FINITE INCANTATUM!" he roared. Hagrid stopped his writhing and lay gasping, muscles still twitching.

Snape's eyes met Dumbledore's. "GET BACK, ALL OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE RESCUED! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!"

"It's all right, child," Nurse Pomfrey said. "Can you stand up? If you can't, let me help!"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! GET BACK OR I'LL USE THE OTHER 'UNFORGIVEABLE' ON ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone in the rescue party froze at this. They all knew that he referred to the Avada Kedavra, the sinister killing curse. The boy's mind had quite obviously become unhinged.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore knew what he had to do. He stood tall and proud, and looked at Snape with his clear blue eyes.

"We understand, Severus. I am going to send everyone back. You don't have to leave here unless you want to come back with me. I will be the only one to stay, and you can talk to me if you like. The choice is yours alone."

"Too bright," the Slytherin boy said. "Hurts my eyes."

At this, Dumbledore glanced at his wand, reducing the light by half.

"Better?"

The boy nodded. "Now send the others away." He kept his wand aimed right at the Headmaster's chest.

"Albus! Are you sure?" Minerva asked, her voice full of mistrust.

"Absolutely. Poppy, take Rubeus back and tend to him. Mobilicorpus!"

Hagrid felt himself being gently lifted. ""Tis all right, sir. I can make it." Poppy grasped his arm, thicker than a fireplace log. "Poppy 'ere will take good care of me."

"Minerva, please go back and see to whatever needs doing at the school. The rest of you, please return and await word from me."

With serious misgivings, the members of the rescue party turned and picked their way through the brush by the light of their own wands. It was obvious that the light they provided was woefully inadequate.

"Wait, Minerva. Take my wand."

She whirled back and stared at him in shock.

"Come and take it. I'm sure Severus' wand is more than adequate for our purposes."

Keeping her eye on the boy, Minerva moved forward and accepted the wand. His eyes were round; it was clear that he was as astounded as she was.

"All right. Use its full illumination and get everyone back safely. I will let you know what will happen next after I speak with young Severus here."

"Please – be careful, Albus," McGonagall said solemnly. "Please."

Dumbledore watched her walk away, and turned to face Snape's wand.


	7. The Kindly Heart

The Kindly Heart

Dumbledore waited, counting a full sixty seconds before he spoke again.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

The boy nodded, whispering "lumos" to his wand so that he could see the wizard's face. He continued to hold it extended and pointing at Dumbledore's chest.

Albus now sat some ten feet away from him. He looked at Severus with kindly eyes, waiting for him to speak and set the tone.

"I'm sorry," the child said.

"Everyone finds themselves in intolerable situations at times, Severus. You have nothing to apologize for. You have had a monumentally bad day, after all."

"I wish I was dead. I really do."

"Death is only another dimension, my dear boy. When we quit this life, we don't escape all of our worldly cares. Personally, I think that your life is not yet done. There is important work for you to do. You have considerable skills, Severus."

"Stop trying to flatter me; It won't work. I'm sick of people lying to me and pretending that they care about me."

"But I do, Severus."

"That's a lot of rubbish."

"But it isn't, you see. When I return, I intend to deal with the boys who did this to you. And – if you choose to return with me – I will do everything I can to help you to heal."

"I can't go back and face them, you know. They'll all laugh at me. They all saw. They – "

"Severus – I think you will be surprised at how many people didn't think what happened was funny. Many were disgusted – "

"– with me?" the boy asked, his father's harsh words echoing in his mind.

"No. You are not disgusting. The behavior of the boys who tormented you is disgusting. I speak the truth, and I believe that you know it."

Severus looked at him hesitantly, afraid to believe. "But those boys are Gryffindor. You favor them! You always have."

Dumbledore sighed, remembering.

"And when did you take my word over theirs?"

"I'm truly sorry for causing you needless distress. It's hard for someone like me to admit favoritism, and yet I must."

Severus dropped his head, and the silence spun out between them.

At last, the boy spoke. "Headmaster -- I think I broke my ankle. I guess I can't come with you, even if I wanted to."

Dumbledore realized that the boy believed that he would not come to his aid under any circumstances. "I would be happy to help you, my son," he replied softly.

The kindness in the man's voice overwhelmed him. Snape groaned and dropped his head so that his forehead met his knees and his lanky hair covered his face like a curtain. He rocked back and forth a little; it was so very cold. He sat there for several minutes, with Dumbledore biding his time until the boy calmed himself.

"I'm going to walk over and see how you are, Severus." Albus stood up slowly.

The hardness of the dirt below had not been kind to his old bones. With the boy's dark haunted eyes still fixed upon his face and his wand still pointed at his chest, Dumbledore walked over to Severus.

Neither moved for a long minute.

Finally, Snape lowered his wand.

Dumbledore dropped to one knee. "May I touch your face, Severus? I promise I won't hurt you in any way."

The boy sighed, then nodded. Dumbledore gently cupped the child's chin, and raised his dirty and bloody face to examine it for wounds. He then reached over and touched Snape's ankle, palpitating it so gently that he caused the boy no pain.

"Will I be punished for using the Cruciatus?" Snape asked. He knew full well that a wizard could be sent to Azkaban for casting it, no matter what his age.

Dumbledore sat down once again on the hard and cold forest floor. "Answer me this first, Severus. How did you learn how to fix that particular curse?"

Immensely sad eyes searched the Headmaster's face. "I think you know the answer to that one."

"Your father taught you?"

Severus gave a harsh little laugh. "Not exactly. He used me to for his own target practice, you might say."

Albus was silent for a while. "That is hideous, Severus," the Headmaster said in a low voice. "That is one of the most monstrously wicked things I have ever heard. How did you survive such treatment, my child?"

Severus looked up at this appellation, blinking away tears. "I guess I just kept thinking things might get better someday. But I guess they haven't after all."

"Severus, have you given up on life completely?"

Snape looked at the wizard. He had called him his son and his boy and his child. He so wanted to be comforted, but was too afraid to ask for such a thing. He was sure that Dumbledore would much prefer to wring his scrawny neck for the trouble he'd caused tonight.

With dawning horror, he realized that he was about to cry in front of the Headmaster, who would see what a filthy coward he really was. And then he would walk away from him in disgust, leaving him to his fate in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, all alone.

"I am not ready to die, Headmaster," he replied. "But I'm afraid to goback. I can't – I just can't."

Dumbledore moved a bit closer to him. Severus flinched.

"I think you would like some supper, first off," the Headmaster said. "and then a trip to the Infirmary. And as frightening it is to think about all the gossip going on at school, I think you might like to sleep in the Castle tonight rather than stay here in the cold and the dark."

The sincere and caring words broke through what was left of the boy's thin veneer of defiance. He began to sob.

"Come to me, son," Dumbledore said, and Severus took a chance and allowed himself to be held.

The boy cradled in Albus Dumbledore's encircling arms cried and cried. He cried so hard he couldn't speak, and clung to the kind old wizard with all his might.

The Headmaster smoothed his hair and rubbed his back. "There, there, Severus. It will be all right, my son," he promised.

"I wish I was your son," Snape said, his voice muffled by the heavy robes.

"Do you know what, Severus?" Dumbledore replied. "So do I."


	8. Severus, Safe at Last

Severus, Safe at Last

Using Snape's own wand, Dumbledore used it to apparate them both to the part of the forest that lay closest to the Castle.

Albus picked up the injured boy in his arms, and enfolded him the best he could in his warm wool robes. Severus was silent, so stunned was he with the sense of safety he now enjoyed. Much of his panic had left, replaced by a small unfamiliar feeling of peace and belonging.

"How did you find me?" Snape asked at last. "Did you hear me scream when I broke my ankle?"

"Why, no. I believe that you sang to me, didn't you?" the wizard replied.

"But I only whispered the song! It would have been impossible for you to have heard me!"

Dumbledore smiled gently at the dark child in his arms. "But I did hear you. The word 'impossible' isn't found in the dictionary we use at Hogwarts, Severus," he replied with a smile. "Now, look ahead of us!"

Severus turned his head and saw a stream of lights coming from the Castle. A large group of people had been waiting for them. Severus could see most of his teachers and many of his fellow Slytherin House mates.

----------------

As the two approached, the improvised welcoming party surrounded them and patted Severus' head, his arm, his shoulder. The boy flinched, but did not struggle to get away.

Snape almost began to cry again when he saw Hagrid's good and honest smile. "I'm so sorry," he said to the big man. "I wasn't right in my mind."

"I know that, laddie," Hagrid said. "Not to worry."

His Head of House tousled his hair and said he was glad to see him.

Standing right beside him was Professor Sartoris, concern etched in the lines of his face, who put his strong hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a comforting pat. Not flinching this time, Severus gave them a shy smile in return.

"Broken ankle – quite unfortunate," said Professor McGonagall, who smiled into his dirty and tired face. "Let's get you up to Poppy. Albus, can you manage?"

At this, Dumbledore looked down at the boy in his arms and saw just a hint of the innocence that had once shown from his dark eyes before betrayal and hurt and fear had nearly destroyed it.

"Why, Minerva!" he said with a smile. "No burden is heavy if the heart is light!" Severus gave a small chuckle at this, which did their respective hearts good.

All three walked into the Castle.

They were home at last.

-------------------

Albus hadn't shared his second observation of the evening with McGonagall. It was a secret for his and for Severus' souls alone.

An unlikely father and son had found one another, as sure is sure, in spite of the pain and rage and confusion of this long and upsetting day.

It had been -- just like magic.

END

-------------------------------------------

Please read and review this and the next story in my series, "Saving Snivellus"! Also, see the illustrations for this story at the url on my Profile page!


	9. Comments and Thanks

Hello to everyone who commented on "A Joke Gone Wrong"! See my "Atana" page for the url to my website with the illustrations for this and other stories.

JessicaKou, thanks very much for your encouragement and comments on this and the sequel, "Saving Snivellus". You're very perceptive...Albus gave trust to a dark wizard's depressed and angry child – I think that was pretty gutsy of him considering Snape could have zapped him into oblivion. Ironic, considering that they would end up lifelong friends, each helping serve as the other's salvation.

James Sharp, Severa-Lilia, assassinatorgirl, pretty-lady-serenity, and Rosaleen – thank you all ! Glad you like the art too. I try to draw what I see in my head when I write the story...sometimes it's a pretty close fit, and other scenes are just too hard for me to put on a piece of 8 ½ x11 paper. Yeah – maybe I am too hard on the Marauders – but having once been a picked-on schoolchild, I'm probably over-sensitive to it. Sometime those memories fade away, and sometimes they don't.

Hello to Noel/Talloaks – you are unbelievably insightful on a lot of levels. Your comments gave me the encouragement to even think of a sequel story. I hope it answered some of your questions. It particularly touched me that Albus chose to care for some of his most "unlovable" students (it's not easy to nurture a werewolf!) – giving Sev, at least, the power over his own out-of-control situation was like giving him a present. Sev rose to the occasion, and has found himself a true father instead of that creature who makes his life miserable. Don't worry, folks – I'll give that stinker Confutatis Maledictis Snape (thanks to my fourth-year Latin class for that nifty name) his comeuppance!

You asked why Dumbledore hadn't gone out of his way to cut Sev some slack because he knew of his abusive home situation, and that made me think. My best answer is that some teachers/administrators are in charge of thousands of children over time, and many of their names and situations are forgotten over the years. It would have been hard for Albus to nurture Sev because that kid had more emotional bristles than a porcupine. It's hard to love the unlovable. And truly, Sev would have been out of character to trust any adult right off the bat. I have high hopes for James Potter, however – and Lily – and included Remus more as a helper in the sequel "Saving Snivellus" rather than as a stereotypical Marauder because of your questions. Thanks for your support!

Certified-weirdo, Rubber dukky and Spunge head, – love the handles – HA! I appreciate the kind comments!

Special thanks to Ilmare2, Lilith11, Melissa Jooty, and Raven Dancer – you gals are my inspiration. I so enjoy what you've written! Appreciate your support always. And PLEASE KEEP WRITING – I need my SS/AD angst fix!

There were others who gave me lovely comments – unfortunately, being new to I "replaced" a story and gummed up the works. Thank you and hope you'll forgive my not mentioning you by name.

Best wishes from Atana Potinija!


End file.
